


Blood

by Measured_Words



Category: The Wire
Genre: Cooking, Family, Friendship, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon grinned, waving the spoon at his friend.  "The kitchen is the heart of a family, String."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/gifts).



Avon grinned, waving the spoon at his friend. "The kitchen is the heart of a family, String."

Stringer shook his head, bemused and slightly exasperated. "I don't know how you can say that man, when you had my mamma's cookin'."

"That right there is one of the fatal flaws of the Bell family, my friend. That's why you’re better off as one of us."

Stringer's eyebrow arched. "I ain't no Barksdale."

"I know, I know." Avon rolled his eyes and went back to stirring his sauce. "You've got your own game. But you're as close as blood. You’re my man."


End file.
